


Cravings

by emziewrites



Series: Unconditional [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: Prompto wakes alone and needy and without Noctis there, he has to take care of himself.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be 100% honest and say that I haven't written a trans character but this fic came to my mind with a trans!Prompto in mind, I didn't like, morph it so he would have to be trans. I also delight in writing characters in differing situations and how their personalities manifest to those situations, so it was a nice way for me to explore that. I also love 100% accepting and loving and adoring Noctis, melting to each and every one of his pretty blond's needs and desires. 
> 
> This little AU is in a place where there is no war and the King continues to live and Noctis marries his high school sweetheart. He's a boy, but they let Insomnia see a girl, a Princess, even though all inside the Citadel know they are two Princes. Noctis hates it, but Prompto has long accepted that his official duty is to be a Princess and takes it in his stride, wearing a wig and (not very feminine) dress for public appearances. It's hard but it is the loophole that let them marry without the mess of politics or public outcry.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)  
> 

 

Prompto rolls over, stretching long limbs over his head, toes curling as his legs trembled through the strain. The bed was empty, but he wasn’t surprised, staring up at the barely opaque tapestries that adorned the ceiling, hanging down the walls, the light fabric drifting in the light breeze that flowed through the open balcony doors. It’s a nice reprieve, given the heat of summer they had been experiencing for the last few weeks and Prompto isn’t ashamed to kick away the blanket, letting it bunch and sag off the end of the bed. Dressed in one of his husband’s old button down shirts – that’s never used anymore as it’s not crisp and presentable, but Prompto is so used to using everything until it literally can’t be worn anymore that he’d saved it from being tossed for scraps – and a pair of briefs, he lets his legs spread and sighs at the feeling of fresh air upon them. There’s a little trill of a purr beside him and Prompto blindly reaches until his fingers settle into the fur of their cat – with more fur than it could ever need and eyes larger and bluer than the sky itself, Prompto had fallen in love the moment he’d seen it in that shelter. Purrs increase in volume as he strokes down the feline’s back, following the curve of its body where it is curled into a ball.

 

It only takes a few more drowsy moments before Prompto begins to realise why he feels so annoyed. He presses his thighs back together and groans. There’s slickness and he doesn’t have to look or feel down there to know – he can _smell it_. Sometimes, he wishes his husband would stay in bed into the afternoon like he used to, but, duty wakes him early nowadays and all Prompto can do is hope he doesn’t work himself too hard.

 

As he rolls onto his side, Prompto finds himself facing the cat, bright blue eyes staring intently at him. “Sorry, sweetie.” He mumbles, forcing the cat onto her feet. “Go find somewhere else to sleep.”

 

The cat, doesn’t need to be told twice and almost seems to grumble in annoyance as she leaps off the bed and wanders out of the bedroom.  

 

Now alone, Prompto unbuttons his shirt as he falls onto his back again, breasts small and manageable are exposed to the breeze, nipples hardening – he hisses at the feeling and caresses them, lightly pinching, eyes falling shut as the sensation draws out a subdued moan. One hand travels down the pains of his stomach, soft and not very built but his husband likes the slight squish he gets when he kisses down him. “Everyone needs room for their organs, Prom” he told him once and it makes Prompto feel better each time he recalls it.

 

His briefs aren’t much of an obstacle and he raises his ass so he can remove them, along his slim legs and drops them off the edge of the bed. Legs spread again and Prompto wastes no time in sliding his fingers against his mound, heat radiating, slick just barely seeping through. He presses, parting his folds and he’s surprised just how wet he is. Sliding his fingers up, he rolls over the nub, gasping as the touch sends a jolt straight to his toes.

 

Prompto imagines his fingers belong to his husband and he begins to gently rub over his clitoris, using his own slick to make the motions smoother. It’s not favourable, but getting up to find his toy – barely used anymore because _husband_ – is the last thing he wants to do. He tosses his head to one side as the coil begins to build and tighten in the pit of his abdomen, his other hand has left his breast and fingers curl into the pillow he’s trying to bury his face against.

 

There’s a weight pressing into the mattress and Prompto’s eyes open, gasping, the sound becoming a moan as the first signs of his orgasm begin to reach him. Noctis’s warm hand caresses his thigh, fond amusement upon his features, a hunger in those midnight eyes. Prompto can’t stop and he only barely manages to hold his husband’s gaze as he continues. The warmth of Noctis’s hand bypasses where his fingers are working and finds purchase on a pink nipple instead, rolling and then pinching lightly, just the way he likes it. He doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring and Prompto lets his moans and whimpers form louder in his lungs.

 

And then he finds it, the climax he’s looking for, breath hitching, hips twitching against his fingers that try to keep working, to prolong it. He can feel his slick sliding out, the clenching inside him pushing it out. Fingers circle the overworked clitoris to sooth it, breaths heaving, catching and then slowly evening out as Noctis continues to caress his breast.

 

Lips find his and Prompto hums into it. It’s drenched in passion, but doesn’t deepen much more than their lips and he grips his clean hand into Noctis’s hair.

 

“And here I thought I’d wake you up with the promise of breakfast.” Noctis mumbles, grinning broadly.

 

Prompto smiles back, more than delighted to see his husband’s features right there. “Sorry.”

 

A chuckle and Noctis is kissing along his jaw and down his neck, Prompto tilts his head back to let him. “Oh, baby, don’t apologise.” He says through his kisses. He focuses attention on the jut of Prompto’s collarbone for a moment and Prompto can already feel his arousal returning. “I’m just sorry I wasn’t here to give you a proper hand.”

 

He moans softly and bends his knee, letting it press against Noctis’s side. “Never too late for that.” He offers, hoping there’s enough pleading behind it to let Noctis knows he’s _craving_ it.

 

“I suppose we can just heat up our breakfast.” Noctis decides and then his lips descend on a nipple and Prompto gasps, arching into the warmth of his mouth, sighing with each swipe of the tongue. Fingers caress his other breast, then down his side, along his stomach and then gently pushes Prompto’s tired hand aside to press into the slick heat of his folds. Prompto almost shouts, but his chest is tight and the moan is still loud enough that he almost feels embarrassed by it. “That’s it, Prom, let it all out.” He encourages with a warm stare, leaving his breast to kiss him firm upon the mouth. He pulls back and Prompto can see the adoration, the gaze offered to him each and every day for as long as he can remember. “No one’s in our wing today.” Prompto closes his eyes at the thought, licking his lips. “Be as loud as you want.”

 

It doesn’t take long for Prompto to follow through as the cool breath over his heated folds is the only warning he receives before the familiar press of Noctis’s tongue is along him, flicking the sensitive clitoris. A cry echoes around the room and Prompto can’t help gripping a hand into dark hair, his other hand useless and buried in the pillows behind his head.

 

Noctis has a skilled tongue, a strong mouth, and a dedicated rhythm of flicks, suckling and dragging licks, enough to tease and probe Prompto to orgasm over a period of time. He can do nothing but lie back on the bed and let him work his magic. And then he adds a finger into the slick of his vagina and Prompto keens as it curls into the right angle, slowly pumping in as focus of his mouth centres in on his clitoris. Prompto begins to gasp out, _Noct, Noct, Noct_ , as his grip on the earth begins to wane, raising his legs to rest them over Noctis’s shoulders, letting his hips be raised to a better angle as another finger is pushed in. There’s an obscene slurping sound now as Noctis increases the pressure and Prompto is beginning to see white, his cries and moans increasing in volume.

 

The teasing stops and Prompto just about shrieks when Noctis suctions his lips to his clitoris and suckles it hard and purposefully, hooking his fingers in just right. He’s not even sure when his orgasm had reached him, but Prompto is gasping and satisfied as Noctis gently lowers him down onto the bed and is only gently sliding his fingers inside him, thumb circling his clitoris. When Prompto opens his eyes, he immediately smiles – Noctis has slick down his chin.  

 

“Did you enjoy your breakfast?” Prompto teases, gasping when Noctis presses his hard clitoris in response. “Mmm, Noct, if you’re not careful I’m gonna need another round.” He warns, absolutely serious.

 

Noctis grins, satisfied with the confession. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with _that_.” He says, pulling his fingers away and setting his hand on the bed, not caring that slick is seeping into the sheets.

 

“But you have stuff to do, don’t you?” Prompto reasons with a pout. He loves Noctis, wants him with him every second of the day, but he knows, husband or not, Noctis is a Prince, has a responsibility to the kingdom he’ll one day rule.

 

There’s a blink and Noctis tilts his head. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

 

Prompto frowns. “Forgot what?”

 

“Baby, today is your first appointment.” Noctis says softly.

 

The rush of sitting up almost makes him dizzy and Prompto is wide eyed as he stares at Noctis’s face. He’s only just noticed that Noctis is in a plain button down shirt and jeans instead of his usual royal garb. “You’re kidding! That’s today?!” He cries and flings his legs off the bed. “I have to shower!”

 

Noctis catches his arm before he can get too far and they stand there for a moment as he lets Prompto calm down. “You have plenty of time, Prom. Besides, the physician is coming to us.” He explains, beginning to button Prompto’s shirt back up.

 

“They are?” Prompto asks, relief settling in. Unconsciously, a hand rises to run over the flat of his tummy, nervous excitement bubbling in his chest. There isn’t any outwards signs yet, but Prompto suppresses a beaming smile at the thought of when it’ll begin. And then the sense of dread blooms and he avoids looking at Noctis as he speaks. “Noct… do I have to be a Princess today?”

 

“No.” Noctis assures him immediately. “I’ve spoken carefully with the physician and she understands the situation and will keep it quiet. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. This is about us.” He adds, his hand joining Prompto’s upon his belly. “All three of us.”

 

Prompto almost wants to cry, full of relief. “I love you, Noct. I’m so happy.”

 

“I love you too, Prom.” Noctis replies, pressing a kiss to his lips and then bends down to picks up Prompto’s briefs. “Here, put these on and we’ll have some breakfast.”

 

Prompto rolls his eyes, but let’s Noctis help him into the briefs and then to the living room where the warm smell of bacon and eggs makes his mouth water. “Astrals, Noct. You’re too good to me.”

 

Noctis chuckles and accepts the comment with a kiss to his freckled cheek.


End file.
